Dear Santa
by FictionMac
Summary: A Holiday L/G fic in four parts. Lizzie and Gordo through the years, wherein Lizzie doesn't believe in Santa and Gordo is appalled and does all he can to make her. Beware, sweetness and light inside. Merry Christmas!
1. Part 1: Color Me Happy

AN: Hey guys!! Yeah look, it's me, back from the dead!! Really sorry about the MIAness lately. My creative juices died down for a while as a result of some.uncomfortable real life situations. I'm back in action now though! Of course I can't seem to focus any creative energy on WYGTC, nothing's been coming to me! So I'm putting that story on hiatus until after all the holiday madness dies down. Fear not though, that story will be picked up again, I have big plans for it. For now I have a new little fic! The seasons have gotten me all fluffy and mushy and all of you get to reap the benefits, haha! So here you are, a fluffy little holiday piece in 4 parts. Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!  
  
Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned such characters as Gordo. But no, Disney owns all. The plot is my own mind at work, but I stole the people, hehe. Do not sue, I'm broke. Oh, and you take my stories, I take your money, heh.  
  
-----  
  
Dear Santa  
  
Part 1: Color Me Happy  
  
"Ok David, you go on and play, I'll be back to pick you up later, honey." Wide, frightened gray eyes looked up into the soft blue eyes of his mother, begging her to stay, to hold him, not to leave him in this scary, unfamiliar place.  
  
"Mommy I don't want to stay here, I'm scared." David whispered shakily as he tugged on his mother's hand tightly. She knelt down next to him, folding him into her arms and kissing the dark curls atop his little head.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I know it's scary not to know anyone, but I promise you'll make some new friends ok? Just be brave, little love, it'll be ok. I'll be back before you know it." With another hug and kiss she was up and out the door, stopping only a moment to turn back and blow her only little boy a kiss. David swallowed thickly and sat at a nearby red and blue table. He looked around the large room, filled with little boys and girls, laughing together and playing together. He could feel his eyes fill with tears, and he quickly put his head down on his arms to hide them. He didn't want to be here, he was lonely. He wanted to be home with his mommy and daddy, where he didn't have to be brave and make new friends. He didn't want to be scared.  
  
"Are you sick?" David's head jerked up at the small, curious voice. His eyes immediately locked with a pair of friendly dark brown ones, which were staring at him intently. He stared back quietly, wondering what she had just asked him, and felt like a dummy when she shrugged and sat down next to him, placing a box of crayons and stack of paper between them.  
  
"Nevermind, you're not sick. You're sad, I can tell. I was sad too when my mommy brought me here, but they let you color with all these crayons here and when I started coloring I didn't feel sad anymore! So you can color too, then you won't feel sad." She explained as she took one piece of paper and set it in front of her and then another piece and set it in front of David. David watched her as she picked out her crayon and began to draw; he too picked up a random crayon and began drawing whatever came to him. He couldn't really concentrate on drawing though, and he kept looking over at this strangely friendly girl who seemed to want to make him happy. He wondered if he should say something to her, ask her name, or something. He was just about to when she spoke up again.  
  
"My names Lizabeth, and I'm gonna be 4 soon. I have a little brother, but he's stinky and he cries a lot, and I don't really think he's any good, but my mommy and daddy seem to like him. I asked my mommy and daddy if they could trade him for something else, but they said no. So then I asked them if they could take him away as my Christmas present, and they got mad at me. Do you have a little brother?" David shook his head silently, and watched in awe as Lizabeth continued to talk to him about her family.  
  
"Well, you're lucky then. I wish that I had a pet instead. Like a puppy dog, or a kitty. I'm sure those are much better than my stinky little brother is. But my mommy and daddy won't let me have a pet. Not even for Christmas! That's not fair, is it?" Lizabeth looked at David, her questioning eyes wide and serious. David could only shake his head, not sure what to say. Lizabeth suddenly stopped talking and looked at David curiously, tilting her head to the side, which caused her thin blonde hair to fall into her eyes just a bit.  
  
"Do you talk?" She questioned, scrunching up her face in confusion. David nodded silently before realizing what he was doing. He cleared his throat and nodded again.  
  
"Yeah." He answered shortly, turning back to his drawing, which was really just a bunch of scribbled lines. Lizabeth, though, continued to stare at him, as if trying to figure him out.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked, picked up her crayon, but concentrating more on her new friend than her picture.  
  
"David Gordon." David had always been taught that when asked your name you should always state your full name, it was more polite that way. His head turned sharply when he heard a soft giggle erupt from the friendly blonde beside him.  
  
"What's so funny?" He demanded, wondering what was so funny, and if she was laughing at him. He didn't like to be laughed at.  
  
"Gordon is a funny name." Lizabeth giggled, putting her small chubby hands over her mouth. David felt mad, and he narrowed his eyes at Lizabeth, glaring at her menacingly.  
  
"It is not. Take that back." He cried; slamming his crayon down on the table with as much force as his little muscles could produce. Lizabeth stopped giggling, or at least tried to, and looked at David in apology.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I like your name, Gordo." She said sincerely, calming David's anger a little bit.  
  
"My names David." He stated, still on guard, but less angry.  
  
"I like Gordo better, it's fun!" She said brightly as she picked up her crayon and went back to concentrating on her drawing.  
  
"Oh. Ok." They sat and colored together quietly, Gordo trying to think of more things to say, and Lizabeth concentrating on her drawing.  
  
"Why don't you ask Santa?" Gordo asked suddenly, causing Lizabeth to look at him in confusion.  
  
"I mean, why don't you ask Santa to get rid of your little brother? Or for a pet? I always ask Santa for presents and I get them." He explained. Lizabeth started giggling again, and shook her head softly.  
  
"Oh Gordo you're silly, Santa is just pretend." She stated matter-of- factly. Gordo narrowed his eyes again, feeling defense boil inside him.  
  
"No he's not, I write to him every year and I get everything I ask for. He's real, he is!" He stressed, staring at Lizabeth, willing her to believe him. The blonde merely laughed and continued drawing.  
  
"Mommies and daddies just tell little kids that so they won't try to look for presents around the house, Gordo. Mommies and daddies are the ones that bring us presents, not a big red fat guy." She explained, bursting into giggles as she finished. Gordo stared in awe, wondering how someone could believe something so untrue. He thought he might get mad, but instead he decided something better, and dismissed the subject, going back to his own drawing. Once he finished, he turned to his new friend and smiled brightly.  
  
"Here you go Lizziebeth, it's your Christmas present from me." He said as he handed her his drawing of big, bright, colorful flower. Lizabeth smiled brightly and took it, staring at it as if it were the best work of art she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh thank you Gordo, when I finish mine you can have it as your present. But I thought only Santa brings presents?" She said, giving her new friend a cheeky smile. Gordo giggled and took a new piece of paper to begin a new drawing.  
  
"But this ones special from me since you don't believe Santa is real, Lizzie." He stated, pretending to concentrate on his drawing and not Lizabeth's cheerful giggle.  
  
"My name's Lizabeth, Gordo." She stated in mock anger. Gordo giggled and glanced at his new friend through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Lizzie is more fun." He turned and gave the blonde a bright friendly smile, which was returned immediately before the two went back to their artwork.  
  
----  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
Today I met a new friend at the new daycare my mommy brought me too. She was really nice and really pretty. She said she didn't think you were real, and that makes me sad, because you bring everyone presents and if she doesn't believe that you're real then she doesn't get presents, does she? And she's really nice so she has to get lots of presents. So for Christmas can you show her that you're real? And can you let her be my friend for a long time? Cause I really like her as my friend a lot. And can you please get me a new airplane, and that 'mote control car that was on the TV last night? I was really good this year, so I should get them, right?  
  
Thank you very much, David Gordon (Lizzie calls me Gordo)  
  
----  
  
AN: Toothbrush anyone? Gotta wash out all that sweetness, lol. More to come, stay tuned, reviews appreciated. 


	2. Part 2: Kiss The Boy

AN: Glad everyone took a liking to this story! It was brought to my attention (because I'm a doofus and completely forgot) that Gordo is Jewish. Like, duh, Mac. Soo I'm bringing that to attention in this part, so that you all know I'm not a fraud and I really AM a Gordo fan : ) Thanks for the awesome reviews, you people rock my boat, man. Happy Holidays!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm asking Santa for Gordo for Christmas. So hopefully by the end of next week I can say that I own him. For now everything belongs to Disney. Except of course the plot, I like to believe that the   
penguins in my head own that.  
  
**Important Note** Hey guys, I posted this chapter last night and had to take it out to edit it. I had completely left out Gordo's letter to Santa!! I'm so dumb. Anyway, it's all fixed and better now : )  
---  
  
Dear Santa  
  
Part 2: Kiss The Boy  
  
  
"Can you believe all the homework Mr. Levitt gave us? I think it's ridiculous!"   
  
"Oh, I know! I mean, we go to school for like 6 hours, only to come home and spend another...what? 2 hours doing homework? That's 8 hours of school a day, it hardly seems fair!"  
  
"You guys, everyone knows life isn't fair. Instead of complaining, I think we should all cherish the education we're all receiving. I mean...think of all the kids who can't go to school because they have to work to make money to keep their families off the streets, because their parents are druggies or drunks who can't take care of themselves. Or kids who can't go to school because they live somewhere where education isn't believed in. It happens you know; some people can't go to school and just long for an education, or a simple book to read. And here we are complaining about a measly 8 hours of schoolwork. You should feel ashamed of yourselves." Two pairs of shocked brown eyes turned to the young man who had just finished yet another rambled lecture that was, in their opinion, completely uncalled for. The lecturer, however, was unaware of his friends' baffled stares, and continued walking silently down the cracked sidewalk, having said his piece.  
  
"Um, anyway. I'm gonna be up so late tonight. As soon as I get home I have to leave, and I won't be back until really late, so I won't have time to do my homework until then. I'd just skip it but...I have a low enough grade in Levitt's class as it is, more missed homework and I'm sure to fail." Miranda Sanchez rolled her eyes, and gave her best friends of two years - Lizzie and Gordo - a pitiful look.  
  
"Unless maybe...one of my dearest and most amazingly kind friends would want to help a friend out and do it for me?" Before Lizzie could open her mouth and offer a sympathetic decline, a sharp, brutal 'HA!' resounded beside her. She rolled her eyes, and heaved an impatient sigh as she lifted her hand and covered the culprit's mouth before he could piss Miranda off, which he seemed to be very good at.  
  
"Sorry Miranda, but me and Gordo both have two extra worksheets from Mrs. Carlson because we got busted for passing notes in class." Lizzie explained, eliciting a flinch and whispered 'ouch' from her friend. Before either girl could say anything more, Gordo swiftly removed Lizzie hand from his mouth and blurted out another sharp 'HA!'  
  
"AGAIN! And there was no 'we' in this note-passing extravaganza McGuire, you were passing me notes that I didn't want, and told you not to pass. I should make you do my worksheets on top of yours, since it's your fault I have to do extra work in the first place. Ha, 'we'." Gordo shook his head and rolled his eyes in aggravation, causing Lizzie to giggle lightly at his frazzled state.   
  
"Sorry Gordo." She giggled apologetically, her sincere eyes betraying her insincere laughter. Gordo let himself be washed over wither her lightheartedness and smiled his forgiveness, erasing any feelings of resentment he felt towards her for getting him in trouble that afternoon.   
  
"So, where are you going Miranda?" He asked after a few seconds of walking in silence. He silently kicked himself for asking when Miranda huffed angrily, a sign that meant she was about to launch into a long vent.  
  
"Well, my Tia just got engaged, again, this is the third time you know. Anyway, my mom said that out of respect, since my dad is her younger brother and everything, and out of politeness we have to go see her and congratulate her in person. So they have this whole dinner planned, we're going to drive the 2 hours to her house, and then go out to this fancy restaurant and everything. I have to dress up! Before we leave, so it's even worse. I have to sit in a car for 2 hours, probably more the way my dad drives, in a dress! To go and spend the evening with a woman who disapproves of everything I do, my cousins, who are jerks, and a man I don't even know! Just because Tia got engaged again. It's not like it makes any difference, she is most likely going to divorce this one too, it's how she works. I tried to get out of it too, I did everything, but will my parents listen? Nooo, I have to be a respectful and polite chica pequeña! Sometimes my parents are so strict and unreasonable, I mean, Lizzie, if you're aunt got engaged for the umpteenth time, would your parents make you go see her just to be 'respectful'?" Miranda turned wide, desperate brown eyes on her blonde friend, who could only stutter and stumble over words in response.  
  
"I, uh, maybe...I don't know. I don't think...they might just...well..." When Miranda was upset, she was very intimidating, and Lizzie always felt like if she didn't say the right thing Miranda might turn on her. It was an awful thing to feel, especially about someone who is your 'best friend' but Lizzie couldn't help it, she had problems with inferiority. Thank God Gordo was always around to come to her rescue and calm Miranda down, although a lot of the time Gordo was the one who had riled Miranda up in the first place.  
  
"You're parents just believe in different things than we do Miranda, they were raised in a completely different culture you know. I read that in Spain the children are raised under such strict rules that..." Miranda scoffed and rolled her eyes, coming to a stop in front of her house.  
  
"I know Gordo, nevermind. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, if I live through the night." With another roll of her rich dark brown eyes Miranda left, walking up her driving way and into her house, leaving Gordo and Lizzie behind to walk the rest of the way to their houses. Lizzie watched Miranda slam the door shut behind her before turning to Gordo and giving him a grateful smile, which he returned with his famous 'no problem' grin. The two continued their walk home in silence, both lost in thoughts they could neither control or be rid of. Like the way her hair would fall into her eyes sometimes and make her look more beautiful than anyone in the entire existence on mankind. Or the way he'd smile and look at her in a way that made her feel like her heart would explode from her chest and burst into millions of bright colors. Thoughts that had been on their minds for a long time, but would never be voiced to anyone at anytime. Thoughts that both frightened and excited them, eliciting a flutter in the pits of their guts that was both awful and amazing at the same time. Thoughts that the other would never, ever be aware of for fear of the ruin and destruction of a friendship that could never be replaced.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take you finish all your homework?" Lizzie asked, breaking the comfortable silence and interrupting all thoughts. Gordo shrugged and smirked, tossing a sideways glance at the blonde.  
  
"Probably longer than usual seeing as how I have more work than anticipated." He remarked, causing his friend to wrinkle her button nose and look at him in apology.  
  
"I really am sorry about that Gordo, I'll do that work if you really want me to, after all it was my fault and everything." Gordo could tell she felt really bad and he calmed her discomfort with a brilliant smile and friendly wink.  
  
"I'm only joking Lizzie, don't worry. I can handle the work, you know me, always itching for more learning." The two laughed together and another silence fell between them. They walked slowly, both treasuring this time when it was just the two of them. They loved Miranda dearly and she made an excellent addition to their friendship, but they often missed it being just the two of them, as it had been since they were too young to really know what true friendship really was.  
  
"Have you been kissed yet Gordo?" Lizzie asked suddenly, causing Gordo to stop mid-step and stare at her in confusion and shock. It took her a few moments to notice he was no longer walking beside her and she too stopped mid-step, turning around to give him a questioning stare.  
  
"What?" He squeaked, looking at her as if she had grown another head. Lizzie blushed and ducked her head, but didn't back down.  
  
"Well, we're almost 13. I bet most kids our age have already kissed, I mean, 13, that's being a teenager." She explained, as if her question were perfectly legit. Gordo lifted a single eyebrow, still giving her a disbelieving look.   
  
"Well, being a teenager doesn't mean you have to kiss someone." He stated, taking a few steps to catch up to her as the two continued towards Lizzie's house. Lizzie shrugged and seemed to brush off the subject, keeping silent and not looking at Gordo.  
  
"No, I haven't, just so you know." He quietly admitted. Lizzie let herself smile secretly to herself, feeling relief rush through her veins. She played off her excitement by shrugging as if she didn't really want to know anyway.  
  
"When is your family celebrating Hanukah?" She asked. She had never truly understood how the holiday worked, but always thought is was really cool that Gordo got to celebrate two gift-giving holidays within one month.   
  
"We're lighting the first candle Friday night. And I think we're going to my uncle's house this weekend." Gordo explained. Lizzie nodded and slowed to stop as they reached her house. She stood in place for a few moments, building her courage and giving herself a silent pep-talk.  
  
"So, I'll see ya tomorrow Lizzie. Call me tonight." Gordo said, oblivious to the determination blaring in Lizzie's eyes. He smiled at her and waved and just as he was about to turn and continue down the sidewalk to his house, Lizzie reached out and grabbed his shoulders. Before he could reacted, or understand what was happening, Lizzie's soft, gentle lips were over his, so lightly he could barely tell. His fell closed unconsciously, and just like that the warmth of her lips were gone, along with Lizzie, leaving Gordo in complete dismay.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
If anyone knew I was writing this to you, I'm sure I'd be kicked out of school for being so tragically un-cool. Oh well, I just know that in the past every time I really needed something, you always came through, and even though I've neglected to write you for so many years, I'm hoping you can come through yet again. You see, Lizzie (you remember her right? Yup, we're still friends, thanks for that.) kissed me this evening as we were walking home from school. I know, I can hardly believe it myself! It's almost like a wish come true, it was so amazing. My request for you is this: Please let Lizzie love me. I've loved her for so long, and I don't know if that kiss was just her wanting to have experience kissing, or if she really meant it. I hope it's the latter, please let it be the latter. So that's what I'm asking for Christmas from you, Lizzie's undying love. I sound so pathetic, I'm sorry. If it's at all possible I'd also like a new video camera, those old fashioned type, I love those. Oh, and you know what? Lizzie still doesn't believe you exist, I'm still waiting for you to act on that one, it always makes me sad when I think about how much enjoyment she's missing because she's too cynical to believe in you. So let her see that you're really here.  
  
Thanks for everything, Gordo  
  
---  
  
AN: And that's part two. I know, it's really long, sorry, I got carried away, hehe. Blush. Eeep! At the kiss though, right? Oh if we could only be granted such fluff action on the show. I'd pay so much money to see that. I'd pay even more to experience it first-hand. Oh man...oh man...thud. Haha, 'til next time folks! Review, review, review! 


	3. Part 3: No Goodbye's

AN: Here you go, part 3. I wrote this at 2 AM this morning, so please forgive me if it bites badly. It's full of sap. That's all this chapter is. Sap, sap, sap. LOL, but sap is good! Ok, the last part of this little ditty will be up tomorrow evening. Merry Christmas to all!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. But I you would like to give me Gordo for Christmas, I wouldn't stop you! : ) The plot I do own. Take it, and be prepared to lose a lot of money.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Part 3: No Good-bye's  
  
  
There were hundreds of people all over the place. Chattering, laughing, crying, yelling. People were being greeted by loved ones, after a long separation. People were bidding farewell to loved ones leaving for a separation much like the one the aforementioned were returning from. People were waiting, patient, impatient, excited, scared, preparing to embark on a new adventure or chapter in their lives. And then there were those like the two young people, completely oblivious to everyone around them, focused solely on one another. Neither one wanting another second to pass by, bringing the dreaded future nearer and nearer. Neither one wanting to say what had to be said.  
  
Lizzie sighed heavily, focusing on the drab gray carpet of the airport, her mind blank, empty of all thoughts and fears. She knew that if she let herself think about today, about him, she wouldn't be able to hold it together. She had been dreading this day for months and months, doing all she could to fill her time with work, friends, family, and anything else she could think of just to keep her mind off of this day and all the fears that came with it. As it approached, which it did quite quickly, she did all she could to push it away, make it disappear, erase it from the calendar, wake up from the nightmare, but nothing worked. And now it was here, staring her in the face, all around her. Her worst fear had come true. And the one word she had vowed never to say to him, was the one word she had to say.  
  
It has been 7 years, exactly, since the day she had had an epiphany of sorts, and bravely kissed her long time best friend, risking everything they both had with each other for the feel of his lightly chapped, gentle lips. She remembered the feeling of overwhelming fear consuming her as she sat in the cold plastic airport seat, and felt it once again surge through her body. Immediately the pricks of hot tears filled her eyes and she looked helplessly at the man sitting beside her, holding her hand, the same fear coursing through his veins. Feeling her intense stare, Gordo turned his crystal orbs on her and heard her silent cry for comfort loud and clear. Without a word his arms folded around her, sending waves of love and comfort from his heart to hers, as he began to gently whisper into her ear.  
  
"Shh, Liz, don't cry baby. It'll be ok, I promise. We'll be ok." He chanted in a melodic whisper. Lizzie felt the rush of fear clam to a slight nagging feeling as she felt his warm breath on her ear. She allowed her lids to close heavily over her deep brown eyes and burrowed closer into the warmth of her best friend. Her love. Her life.   
  
"Hey, hey, look at me, Lizzie. Come on." Gordo said suddenly, pulling away and tilting back to look at his beautiful girlfriend. His eyes darted over her face when she turned it toward him, skimming over her soft, slightly pink cheeks, her button nose, her full, lip-glossed lips, and finally up to her tear-stained chocolate eyes.   
  
"I know you're scared, Liz, I am too. I'm scared that you'll forget me, or not want to wait for me, not want to be tied down to someone so far away. I get so fucking scared that while I'm thousands of miles away, you'll meet someone new. Someone 'hotter' than me, cooler than me, whatever. Someone you'll want more than you want me. Someone who'll be here to make you happy, and not off playing with camera's in New York. Someone who can love you up close and personal, and not over the phone or on the Internet. But...I have to have faith Lizzie. That's what makes this all ok, that's why I'm still going. Because I trust you, and I have faith that we're supposed to be together. That all those years ago when you came to me with a little box of crayons and some paper, there was some greater power making it happen. I have faith that you love me, and that I love you, and that that's all we need to make it through this. We'll be ok Lizzie, I know we will." Gordo's hands came up to cup Lizzie's face, and his eyes begged her to believe him. To believe in them. To believe in their love.  
  
"I'm trying to have faith Gordo, I am. But you're gonna be so far away, with all these new people, new girls. Girls who know about things that you like. Girls who you can talk to about cameras, and angles, and editing. Girls with brains. You're gonna see these girls and forget all about me!" Two crystal tears rolled slowly down Lizzie's cheek, only to be rubbed away by Gordo's gently thumbs. He shook his head fervently, and whispered a broken 'never' before pulling his love close again.  
  
"I don't care what girls are out there, what they know about, all I care about is you, ok? Don't ever think otherwise. Don't ever forget that. There's just you for me, Elizabeth McGuire, no matter where I am, who I'm with, or what I'm doing. Just you. You got that?" He whispered, his hand brushing through Lizzie's long golden locks. Lizzie nodded, unable to speak for fear of breaking down. She wrapped her arms around Gordo's waist and squeezed him tightly as she gathered herself together.  
  
"Do you have to leave right before Christmas? It's the worst timing ever." She whined softly, pulling her head back to look up at Gordo, who these days was a few inches taller than her and loving it. Gordo tilted his head slightly, giving Lizzie a soft peck on the lips before smiling sadly and answering her.  
  
"I know the timing sucks badly, but the people at the film institute said if I wanted to get that internship I had to leave right away. This is huge Lizzie, I'm this fresh-faced kid outta high school, going to a no-name community college, and they want ME in New York interning for one of the biggest network's on television. I mean come on, Liz, it's NBC. It's such a huge chance for me, I gotta take this." Gordo felt so guilty about leaving just a few days before the Holidays. His parents had been pretty un-happy with the news, but still urged him to take this chance, knowing that it was a dream come true for their only child. Miranda was ecstatic, making Gordo promise to do everything he could to get her a hook-up with any kind of producer or record executive.   
  
"It is huge, and I am so completely proud of you, and I'd never ask you to pass it up. I just wish you could wait until after the holidays. I've never spent one Christmas without you since we've met, do you know that? Every year we've always been together for Christmas. It's going to be so lonely this year..." Lizzie cast her eyes downward, tears filling her eyes once again. Gordo bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You know, you could always ask Santa if he could make it so we were together..." He teased, knowing she thought Santa and all that 'mumbo-jumbo' was silliness. He smiled softly when he felt her shoulders shake with giggles, and felt warmth surge through his body when she looked up at him, her eyes shining.  
  
"Gordo, are you ever gonna give up all that Santa crap? It isn't true and you know it. If I were you, I'd be careful about that. Who knows what those New Yorkers think about fairytales like Santa." Gordo laughed heartily, and shook his head at Lizzie's bah-humbug spirits.  
  
"Don't you know the story of 34th Street? New York is like Santa's second home, my friend; he probably vacations there. In fact, maybe I'll try and get his autograph for you!" He joked, eliciting more laughter from his girlfriend.   
  
"34th Street is just another story to add to all the other Holiday fairytales that AREN'T true. But if you wanna get me an autograph, try and get Matt LeBlanc, he works at NBC right? Oh man, what I wouldn't do for a few minutes alone with him. Woo, baby." Lizzie un-wrapped her arms from her boyfriend and waved her hand in front of her face, giggling softly at the jealous glare Gordo was shooting her. He fought the smile off his face with all his might, but seeing Lizzie staring at him with bright eyes, hearing her soft, girlish giggle, he couldn't keep it away.  
  
"Matt LeBlanc's got nothing on me, look at these biceps baby." He held up his arm and flexed pitifully, grunting and posing in muscle man form, causing Lizzie to nearly fall over in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh my god, STOP it, you're killing me! Oh Gordo, you could never be Matt LeBlanc, and I don't want it any other way. I like my men muscle-less, with gangly black hair and stormy gray eyes. Mmm, mmm, beautiful." She stiller her giggles long enough to reach up and kiss Gordo deeply, a kiss full of love and happiness. Gordo wrapped his arms around her waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss more.  
  
"Flight 345 to New York City now boarding seats 14 and up. Seats 14 and up." The intercom blared through the couple's hazy passionate moment, erasing their smiles and laughter immediately. Their kiss was broken immediately, and tears filled both pairs of eyes as Gordo quickly gathered his carry-on's. He pulled the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder and locked his eyes with Lizzie's, his heart breaking at the sadness that filled them, and the tears streaming down her tinted cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry, Liz, please don't cry." He begged as he pulled her into a quick hug. Reluctantly they parted and he quickly kissed her soft lips, wishing he could never leave her side, never leave this moment.  
  
"I love you." He whispered as he pulled away.  
  
"I love you." She whispered in return. And with that he turned and walked away, not able to look back, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to leave. Lizzie watched with a breaking heart as the love of her life disappeared from sight, and she prayed silently that their love would reach across all the miles that would soon separate them, and last through the challenges that were sure to come.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
It's been forever since I've written to ask you anything, but I've never stopped believing in you. I'm writing you now, as I sit in a stuffy airplane, flying somewhere over Ohio, to ask you for the most important thing I've ever asked you for. Yeah, even more important than that video camera I asked for when I was 15. I'm headed towards New York for an unknown amount of time. I was offered an internship for a television network that can be really helpful in my career of directing.   
  
What I need to ask of you is pretty simple. Please keep Lizzie safe. I had to leave her in California, and I won't see her for a very long time. I've only been away from her a few hours or so and I'm already worried sick about her. Just make sure she's ok. Make sure she's never sad. And make sure she knows I love her and always will. And...help us make it through this. That's all I want this year, for Christmas. For Lizzie to be ok, and for us to make it through whatever is in store for us. That's it. Oh, and of course, what I ask you for every time I write since I was 3...show Lizzie you're real!! Just...show her. Somehow. She needs to believe in you. She needs to know you're real.   
  
That's al l really. You've never failed me before, so I'm putting complete trust in you. Thank you, and Merry Christmas Santa.  
  
Gordo  
  
---  
  
AN: Aww! Sniff, sadness. Ok, that's my pathetic excuse for part 3. Once again, please excuse it's suckyness, by 2 AM all my creative juices usually run dry. Merry Christmas fellow LMers! 


	4. Part 3: Wish Come True

AN: The final piece. I got it done, on Christmas no less! Eep! A very sappy chapter, but so so so SO much fun to write. Enjoy : )  
  
Disclaimer: I asked Santa for Gordo for Christmas and I got him!! Not. So, still not mine. Except the plot. Keep your grubby little hands off my plot!  
  
---  
  
Dear Santa  
  
Part 4: Wish Come True  
  
  
  
Gordo felt bored. Bored and tired. Bored and tired and lonely. He loved that he was able to work in his own home, editing his film work, going over things he had shot, reading through scripts of movies needing a director. It was the life he had always dreamed of having. A true director. But when he had finished all his editing, and going over, and reading, he always got bored. Especially when he was alone in the house, like he was now. He sighed and sat back in his desk chair, rubbing his tired eyes under the rims of his glasses. He was sick of staring at the computer screen, like he had been doing all day long. He rolled his neck a few times, cracking some joints, and loosening a few tight muscles.   
  
To the left of his computer was a picture. His eyes fell upon it and a gentle smile crept onto his face. It was his favorite picture, of his two favorite people. His wife, and his daughter. The two most important women in his life, not including his mother, of course. The picture was taken earlier that year, in the fall, when the three of them had taken a trip to the pumpkin patch one afternoon. His wife and daughter had been sitting together on a tree truck in front of hundreds of pumpkins. In the picture it looked as if the two girls were sitting in an orange sea. He remembered the moment he snapped the picture, when his daughter had looked up at her mom in mock anger about something that she had said, and her mom had returned the look. So there they were, trying their best to hold their angry scowls, but their eyes shining with laughter. Snap, he took the picture. It was perfect.  
  
He lightly ran his fore finger over the sunshine hair of his wife, still amazed that he was able to call her that. It often amazed him how fortunate he was to have such wonderful people in his life. His finger wandered to his curly headed daughter, and he silently thanked God above for her. She was his angel, his little girl, his heart and soul all wrapped into one small 5-year-old package. Above he heard footsteps and voices, and his smile grew as he quickly jogged up the basement steps to greet his family.   
  
"Zoey Miranda Gordon, don't you are touch those gifts!" Gordo chuckled as he stepped into the living room to find his daughter creeping towards the gifts under their Christmas tree, and his wife rushing out of the kitchen to stop her. They spotted him then and all thoughts of Christmas and presents were forgotten as his daughter rushed at him giggling, and his wife crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Zoey cried and she leapt into Gordo's open arms. He swung her around in a full circle before squeezing her to him.  
  
"Hey Zoey-girl, how was shopping with mommy?" He glanced over to where his wife was, only to find that she had already made her way back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Zoey leaned back in her father's arms and smiled at him as she began to recap the events of the day.  
  
"We did so much shopping today, and mommy kept saying that we were silly for shopping two days before Christmas because we should have gotten this done a long time ago! And she kept saying that she was silly, silly, silly, and I tried to tell her that she wasn't silly, but she wouldn't listen. I think she was talking to herself, cause she wasn't even looking at me. She was really stressed out daddy. But I think she calmed down after lunch because she said that she would be glad to get out of the mall, and there were only 3 more gifts to get, and hopefully we'd find them. And we did! So we finished all the gifts for Grammy and Grampy, and Auntie Miranda and Uncle Danny." She finished with a nod. Gordo stared at her wide-eyed and shook his head. He sure had a long-winded little girl.  
  
"Well I'm glad everything's done, now we can just sit back and enjoy Christmas, right?" He plopped little Zoey down on the couch and tickled her lightly, giggling as she screamed with laughter.  
  
"Maybe you two can sit back and enjoy Christmas. Mommy still has to buy plates, utensils, cups, and napkins for the Christmas party. Then she has to bake all day tomorrow, and cook all day the next day. And clean the house, and do the laundry, and keep you two losers fed, and make sure the caterers remember to come. Oh no. No enjoyment for this little Christmas elf, uh uh." Gordo laughed and turned around to find his wife of 6 years standing in the kitchen with a large spoon in hand, waving it around to get across her point. He stood up and sauntered over to her slowly, wrapping his arms around her slim waist when he reached his destination.  
  
"Aww Liz, is this a cry for help?" He joked, nudging her cheek with his nose, and kissing her lightly on the lips. He felt her giggle and swat his arm with the big spoon.  
  
"Stop it Gordo. And yes it's a cry for help, how about you help out a little more in the kitchen instead of playing with your camera all day, hmm?" She leaned back gave him an 'I-mean-it-Mister' look, which Gordo quickly erased when he leaned in to kiss her cheek and blew a raspberry instead.  
  
"Works done from here on in, babe. I'm all yours. Put me to work, master." Again Lizzie giggled and smacked her husbands arm with her spoon. She pushed him away and with a shake of her head, turned and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"I picked up some take-out on the way home, Chinese ok for dinner?" She called over her shoulder. Gordo shrugged and turned around to where he had left his daughter. She was no longer on the couch, but he spotted her kneeling in front of the tree, picking up gifts here and there, shaking them, then putting them back. A sly smile crept onto his features.  
  
"Ok by me." He called to his wife. He crept stealthily behind the couch, towards the tree. Sneaking up behind his daughter, who was still oblivious to his knowledge of her whereabouts, he snickered before cupping his hands around his mouth.  
  
"Zoey, you mind Chinese?" He shouted, and then burst into laughter when Zoey leapt from her crouching position 4 feet into the air before spinning around and staring at her father. Fear, shock, confusion, and anger all passed through her features in mere seconds, before she decided to settle on innocence.  
  
"Hi daddy!" She greeted in a frilly, cutesy voice. She struck an 'I haven't done anything' pose and smiled sweetly up at her father, who stood, crossed his arms and stared right back down at her in mock anger.  
  
"Hello Zoey." He said sternly, fighting the smile that wanted to come through his frown. When Zoey batted her eyes and tilted her head like a lost puppy, he couldn't fight the smile any longer. He laughed heartily and pulled his daughter into his arms, before standing with her and leading her away from the tree. Before he reached the kitchen, Zoey stopped him by kicking her legs and demanding to be put down.  
  
"Wait, wait! I have something for you. I picked it out myself today at the mall. You're gonna love it, it's perfect!" She cried as she made a mad dash for the tree.   
  
"Hold it, hold it, little girl. Don't you wanna wait until Christmas before you give that to your father? It IS a Christmas present after all." Lizzie called as she came out from the kitchen and came to a stop beside her husband. Zoey came to a screeching stop and stood facing the tree for a moment. Seconds later she dropped her head dejectedly and turned around.  
  
"Oh alright." She sighed as she walked right past both her parents without a glance their way. Lizzie giggled softly, which in turn caused Gordo to chuckle.  
  
"She's so impatient sometimes." He remarked as he and Lizzie followed their only daughter into the kitchen.   
  
"She gets it from you, you know." Lizzie said as she sat down next to Zoey who was already seated at the table and staring at her plate. Gordo glared at his wife as he took his seat at the head of the table, but smiled when Lizzie batted her eyes, looking exactly like Zoey had, and blew him a kiss. The small family said Grace and began to eat, talking about their day, work, people they had talked to, school, friends, and anything else that came into the conversation.  
  
Later that night, after Lizzie and Gordo had put Zoey to bed, the two sat silently in their own bed. Lizzie was looking over the cookbook her mother had given her as an early Christmas gift, and Gordo was reading one of his old Stephen King novels. Unable to concentrate on his book, Gordo looked at his wife, admiring her beauty. He reflected on the past 6 years of their marriage, and on down memory lane to the past 30 years of friendship they had shared. They had had their fights, enough to be labeled an 'on again, off again' couple in their college years, but they always seemed to find each other again. They had been amazing as friends, and truly spectacular as lovers. He had never met a more genuine and caring person in all his years, nor had he ever come across anyone who surpassed her beauty. Lizzie looked over at him from her cookbook, feeling his eyes on her, and gave him a weird look.  
  
"What?" She asked. Gordo smiled and continued to stare.  
  
"Gordo, what is it?" Still, Gordo said nothing. Lizzie began to get impatient.  
  
"David Zephyr Gordon, if you don't stop staring at me, I'll kick you out of the bedroom. You'll have to sleep with Zoey. And she kicks. Hard." Lizzie threatened with a smile. Gordo laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I hate it when you use my middle name, Liz." He commented, tearing his eyes from her.   
  
"Precisely the reason I use it, dear." Lizzie giggled, turning her attention back to her cookbook. Suddenly Gordo got out of bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked, watching him questioningly. Gordo said nothing, but turned his head and gave her a wink and a smile. He walked into their closet and rummaged around for a few minutes before emerging with a small shoebox in hand. He padded back over the bed, and got in, turning to Lizzie with the box in his hands.  
  
"This is kind of an early Christmas present, I want you to see it now." He said seriously, looking her straight in the eyes. Lizzie held his gaze and took the box from his hands. She opened the lid and, finally breaking her stare, looked down into the box.  
  
"Letters? I don't understand..." She said, looking up at Gordo again with questioning eyes. Gordo nodded his chin at the letters.  
  
"Read them." He instructed simply. Lizzie picked up a letter and began to read. She spent the next few minutes reading silently, with Gordo watching her face for emotions. He could tell she was shocked and overwhelmed. He watched with a small smile as he eyes filled with tears, knowing he had touched her with his gift.  
  
"You...you wrote these? You asked Santa to...Gordo I never knew...wow. I don't know what..." Before she could find any words to express how she felt, their door creaked open and they both looked over to find their little girl standing in the doorway awkwardly.  
  
"What's the matter, baby?" Gordo asked, patting the end of the bed for her to sit on. She treaded over silently and crawled onto the bed before speaking.   
  
"My friend Suzy told me something today that I didn't understand." She started.  
  
"She told me that Santa wasn't real, that he was just made up by parents so that they didn't get spoiled. But Grammy and Grampy, and you too Daddy, always told me that Santa brought us presents if we were good. Why did Suzy say Santa isn't real? He is real, isn't he?" She asked, looking at her parents helplessly, begging for understanding. Gordo kept silent and looked at Lizzie, letting her know that it was up to her what to tell their little girl. When Zoey was younger Lizzie always let Gordo tell her his silly stories about Santa, but never giving any input. He knew she'd never be able to tell her daughter stories about something she didn't believe in. He knew that if she were ever to tell Zoey anything about Santa, it would be when she herself finally believed.   
  
Lizzie looked at her daughter for a long time. She then looked down at the letters in her hands, and strewn about her. Finally she looked at Gordo. She stared at him, deep in thought, for what seemed like forever. Zoey was beginning to get impatient, and sigh loudly to remind them that she was still in the room and waiting for help. Lizzie broke the gaze that she had been holding with Gordo and turned to her little girl.  
  
"Honey, Santa is as real as you or I. Sometimes little girls and boys don't believe in Santa because their parents were never told about Santa, so they don't know him. Next time you talk to Suzy, tell her everything you know about Santa, and tell her to tell her parents so that Santa will make them all happy at Christmas. Because, sweetheart, when people don't believe in Santa, it's like having a tiny little hole inside. Because that's what Santa is, he's a piece of all us, we just have to believe in him and that little hole will be filled. You know what you could do that might help? Maybe you could ask Santa to help her believe in him, it might be worth a shot." She explained, choking back her tears of joy. Zoey smiled brightly and nodded. She leaned forward and gave both Lizzie and Gordo a kiss on the cheek before running off back to bed.  
  
"Thanks mommy, goodnight!" She called, before shutting the door behind her. Gordo could feel a few tears fill his eyes as he looked at his beautiful wife. She turned to him, her face glowing with happiness, tears streaming down her face. They smiled at each other, and said nothing for a few moments.  
  
"I love you." Gordo said, breaking the silence.   
  
"I love you too." Lizzie whispered before leaning in and kissing Gordo passionately.   
  
  
---  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
You did it. You finally got her to believe. Thank you a million times. I knew you could do it. It took some time, but I never gave up hope. Merry Christmas, old friend.  
  
Gordo  
  
P.S. You'll soon be receiving a letter from my little girl. My wife told her you might be able to help her with a friend who is having trouble believing in you. Thanks again ; )  
  
  
  
AN: Well what can I say except...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! 


End file.
